Perfect is Never Enough
by SeaSk4rr
Summary: Cronus moves to a new school and meets Kankri, a well educated teacher's pet with a bit of a bully problem. Possible future violence or character death or smut or fluff, started as an rp and I dreamt a lot to add so yeah. pale/flushed CroKri. I'm thinking multiple endings
Kankri sits up in his bed with a yawn, his curly hair a mess on top of his head. Light filters into his largely empty room and he glances over to the clock, quickly getting up in a panic. He was late, he had school and his bus would be at the bus stop any minute now- and he wasn't even yet out of bed.

If he didn't hurry he would miss his bus. He dashes out of his room, picking up his favorite red sweater and tugging it over his head, almost forgetting his bag before leaving. He neglects breakfast as well, in favor of catching his bus. He can already see it at the stop, likely preparing to pull off.

Kankri speeds up, the bus door closing just as he approach it. He catches it right before it pulls off and the bus driver begrudgingly opens it for him with a scowl. He mumbles a thank you and quietly walks to the back of the bus before taking his usual seat with his head bowed.

That's when he notices a student sitting by him, and a new one at that. He hesitantly addresses the student. "Hello... I don't mean to intrude, but are you a new student at our school? I haven't seen your around before" He says, tilting his head to the side slightly.

The student looks up at him and nods slightly. "Yeah, just starting today actually."

"Oh, so very new then. What's your name?" he smiles softly and takes off his bag, setting it on his lap and leaning slightly into it

"Name's Cronus, and what's yours?" Cronus says as he eyes Kankri's bright red sweater, noting how much it stood out compared to the typical attire of everyone else on board.

"Oh, yes. How rude of me, I'm Kankri Vantas." He seems slightly self conscious about his appearance, not having even had the time to brush through his hair. Kankri pats his hair down, fixing it a bit with little change.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Kankri. ...How's the school?" He asks awkwardly after a pause.

"The school is... Nice. The teachers are mostly fairly good people and there's a lot of nice students as well... Have you already received a tour of the school grounds?" He asks after a moment, now basically hugging his own bag like a plush.

"No, thought they might show me around when I got here or somefin." Cronus responds simply.

"Well then, would you like one? The bus should get us there some time before the first bell goes off. Did you already receive your schedule?"

Cronus fishes a paper out of his pocket and glances at it before handing it to Kankri. "Yeah... I think so."

He looks over the schedule curiously "oh, we have first period together anyway. Most these don't look too terrible" he smiles and hands it back. "I could show you to these classes if you like, most aren't too dreadfully far"

He nodded and smiles. "That sounds nice. I'd like for some help finding my way around."

"Alright then, I don't have much anywhere to be so I'd be happy to give you a tour. Did you already receive your locker numbers?"

Cronus responds with a simple "no", scratching the back of his head

"Oh... Well if you'd like, you could keep whatever you don't want to carry around locked up in the library. There's a locker for EAs and no one else really uses it."

Cronus smiles with a nod "sounds great, thanks"

Kankri looks out the window, the school already in view.

"Is that it? It's huge"

"It is indeed. It's a nice school, so long as you don't get stuck with ruffians or the like. You should be fine though, they only have eyes for a few. You shouldn't have to worry about getting lost or anything either, most anyone would help if asked."

He nodded. "Ruffians?" He looked at him.

"Just a group of bullies. They only really go after teachers pets or those who can make them look bad." He frowns slightly and points at a group of students walking by the parking lot. "They aren't overly fond of me either, it's largely best to avoid them, they do have quite the nasty temper."

He looked at the students and nodded. He thought for a moment before speaking "Do you ever get bullied?" He looked at him curiously.

He stiffens slightly and bites his lip before speaking. "Bully is a strong word... They don't always pester me, just whenever they see a chance to get away with it. You should be fine, though you might not want to be around me as much lateron." Kankri speaks hesitantly, picking nervously at his bag.

"I don't really mind if I hang with you, you seem nice, chief." He looked at him and offered a warm smile.

He smiles back softly, the bus pulling to a stop. "Thank you, Cronus. ...If you need anything else after the tour, you can always talk to me. I know my way around fairly well" he stands up and puts on his backpack as the kids start filing off the bus.

Cronus stands as well, stretching and following Kankri.  
He nodded and stood up, looking at him. "Thanks Kanny, and anytime!"

He smiles happily and checks the time on his phone "We still have half an hour before first bell, if there's anywhere you'd like to go" he slowly walks off the bus

Cronus hums with a nod. "Well what about getting something to eat? Is there like a cafeteria for breakfast?"

"Oh, yes. There's a cafe in the lunch room. I believe they have pastries and drinks and the like. Would you like to drop off your things first?" Kankri asks with a yawn.

Cronus smiles and hums, nodding. "Yeah, shore thing chief"

Kankri fishes a key ring out of his bag and smiles as he walks. "Alright then, the library would be this way."

Cronus follows Kankri over to the library, walking into one building and down a hallway.

Kankri walks up to a glass door and looks for the right key on his key ring, going through quite a few. The guys he pointed out from earlier walk by, a couple calling out to him and whistling as they walk off. He doesn't seem to take much notice, focused more on finding the right key and getting the door open. He blushes slightly though, obviously hearing some of what they say despite his feigning not to have.

Cronus looks over to the source of the noise and glares, muttering a curse under his breath. His first day and he already hated quite a few people. Canker really did seem like a nice kid, if a bit odd. He looked back at Kankri after the students were out of view. "Got it, chief?"

He smiles and looks back to him before opening the door. "Huh? Oh yes, I apologize. Too many keys and they all look very similar" he holds the door open for Cronus and flips the sign on the other side to say open before stepping inside. He holds the door open for the other, who walks in quietly.


End file.
